<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glee - a middle school AU by Theweirdslingshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652441">Glee - a middle school AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot'>Theweirdslingshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle School AU, Multi, Other, but i'm going for a mid 00s vibe, especially in middle school, i can't say what year this takes place in, it's just the new directions being quirky middle schoolers, it's not all happy and smiles though, kids can be mean, the adults are only there when they give some one-liners, the focus is on the kids, there's no glee club, will add more characters/relations the further we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions are all in middle school, being very quirky and dope, like middle schoolers are. It's not all fun and games though, because... you know, puberty and awkwardness. And kids can be very mean sometimes.<br/>It's all the emotions in one. Let's go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams &amp; Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson &amp; Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel &amp; Mercedes Jones, Mercedes Jones &amp; Santana Lopez &amp; Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang &amp; Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray &amp; Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry &amp; Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry &amp; Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez &amp; Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School can be rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an afternoon just like any other. The changing room was filled with giggling girls, all changing from their gym class. Even so did Rachel Berry. She was 12, almost 13 years old, which meant she was practically a woman. Well... not really.</p><p>"What's the matter, Lucy?" Rachel heard some girl shout. "You're afraid to shower?"</p><p>"I forgot my towel." a shy and shaky voice replied.</p><p>"On purpose, of course." </p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Lucy Caboosy doesn't shower, because she is too fat and she's ashamed of it. I see."</p><p>Rachel decided she had heard enough of this, and stood up.</p><p>"Leave Lucy alone!" she shouted.</p><p>The girl picking on Lucy turned around, frowning.</p><p>"You're just as much of a loser as her, Rachel." the girl said, "Are you even supposed to be in this grade? You look like you're ten with that outfit. And your chest is flat as a toddlers."</p><p>Before Rachel could respond, the girl had walked off. She was alone with Lucy.</p><p>"Are you okay, Lucy?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Yeah..." Lucy replied.</p><p>"Is there something I can do for you?"</p><p><br/>Lucy looked up. "Can you... call me Quinn?"</p><p>Rachel smiled. "Of course. Quinn."</p><hr/><p>In the changing room on the other side were a bunch of boys changing. They giggled just as much.</p><p>A boy had a haircut that resembled a mohawk, but still not quite, as if he had cut the hair himself. This boy was currently spraying axe all over himself as he talked to his friend.</p><p>"Dude!" he exclaimed, "I don't know why everyone complains about this axe body spray, it's awesome!"</p><p>"Well, some people has asthma and stuff." the other boy shrugged, "So maybe they can't breathe because of the strong smell."</p><p>"They can get their ass-ma stuff cured by getting used to it. I'd rather have this manly smell all day instead of sweating, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>On the other side of the changing room was a boy that was rather quiet. He wore a vest and a cute little bowtie. Very fancy for a preteen boy. He was just about to pack his things and walk out, but the axe sprayed boy stopped him.</p><p>"Hey!" he shouted, "Girly boy!"</p><p>The fancy dressed boy ignored him and continued to walk out. </p><p>"Hey! I'm talking to you."</p><p>"Leave him alone, Puck." his friend said. "He hasn't done anything to you, and we're late for next class."</p><p>"Why do you care about next class, Finn?"</p><p>"Because my mom says if i'm late to history again, she'll take away my nintendo."</p><p>"Dammit!" Puck exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't swear, coach Beiste can hear you." Finn replied. "Or worse, coach Sylvester."</p><p>"I was planning on playing super smash bros at your place today." Puck sighed. "If your mom takes away your nintendo, what are we gonna do? Homework?"</p><p>Finn smiled. "Well, then I guess we have to hurry to class."</p><p>Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman (Puck for short) were best friends, and the school's troublemakers. Or, Puck was the troublemaker and Finn just happened to help him because he had nothing better to. Both boys had single moms. Finn's dad was dead, and Puck's dad was just a jerk who left his family. </p><p>They ran across the hallway to get to history class. Puck knocked over a bunch of trashcans on the way for whatever reason. </p><p>"We're here!" Finn announced.</p><p>"Finn, Puck." Mr. Schuester said. "We started a minute ago."</p><p>"Oh noooo..." Finn said.</p><p>"Hey boys, don't worry. I haven't even called up names yet, so you can just take a seat."</p><p>Finn looked relieved. "Thanks."</p><hr/><p>Kurt Hummel came home from school. He sighed. He had read a lot of books about kids in middle school telling the reader how hard it was, but Kurt thought they just were exaggerating. Turns out, they were not.</p><p>Kurt had some friends in school... well, not close friends. There were two people in the grade under him named Tina and Artie. They ate lunch together sometimes, and once Kurt played video games at Arties house. But since they were in the grade under, they didn't have the same scheduele as him, and so they couldn't always hang out. Besides them was a girl named Mercedes, but she hung out with everyone. So Kurt hung out with her maybe, once or twice every other week. </p><p>Kurt took ballet on wednesdays, and there was a boy from his school there named Mike. However, Mike and Kurt would never interact at school. Mostly because Mike didn't want anyone to know he took ballet, and Kurt honestly didn't want it either. Ballet was fun, it was a time to feel a bit of freedom from school and everything. But, if people in school knew they took ballet? It would destroy everything. So Mike and Kurt more or less agreed to never speak to each other in school unless they had to, in case someone figured out they went to ballet together. In their minds, if someone saw them as much as laugh together, they could conclude the boys took ballet. Maybe it was a silly idea, but it was safer that way.</p><p>There was one friend Kurt had outside of school. Every tuesday and friday, Kurt would go to an all boys choir group. They were pretty good, their coach even thought of signing them up to a singing competition. In that choir group was a boy named Blaine Anderson. Kurt felt special around him. He wished he and Blaine went to the same school. Blaine seemed so confident, and he sang really well. Kurt did, too. None of them had hit puberty yet, and Kurt was a bit happy for that. He was afraid both of their voices would be ruined by the voice cracks. </p><p>The happiest day of Kurt's life was once when Blaine's mom was late, so Kurt's dad said he could come home to their house. Blaine was only at Kurts house for half an hour or so, but it was awesome. They were in Kurts room, and Kurt showed him all of his stuff. Blaine liked Kurts vests and bowties. Kurt even showed Blaine something he had hid away in his closet. It was a doll made of porcelain he had bought for his own money, and who he only played with inside the closet. </p><p>"My dad doesn't know I have it." Kurt admitted. "And I know porcelain dolls are a girls thing, but... I thought it was so pretty, and it was so cheap!"</p><p>"I think the doll is cool, Kurt." Blaine said. </p><p>"So you're not gonna bully me for it?"</p><p>"Of course not. I actually would rather want that instead of all the video games and beyblades I get as gifts. It's like... your own little child you take care of."</p><p>"When I get home from school, i'm usually sitting in this closet and pretend i'm a father coming home and comforting his child who has been alone and scared all day."</p><p><br/>Blaine was silent for a moment. Kurt was nervous and wondered if he had overshared.</p><p>But then Blaine took his hand.</p><p>"Can I join you and your porcelain child? In the closet?"</p><p>Kurt gasped. "Yeah." he squeaked. "Sure."</p><p><br/>The two boys then walked into the closet, and sat themselves down. They were silent, as if they were hiding. But it was comforting. They sat there until Kurt's dad announced Blaine's mom had arrived. Just... in silence.</p><p>Kurt thought about that a lot. Now, every time he opened the closet and picked up his little porcelain doll, all he could think of was that. He started to imagine scenarios about him and Blaine as he held the doll. It started to become something he looked forward to every day. Blaine. Blaine, <em>Blaine, Blaine, Blaine-</em></p><hr/><p>"You girls want some cookies?"</p><p>"No, it's alright, mami."</p><p>Santana Lopez sat in her room with her best friend Brittany Pierce. They were braiding each others hair.</p><p>"Santana, i'm gonna go out for a walk, so you're home alone."</p><p>"Okay, mami."</p><p>"Brittany, will you stay for dinner?"</p><p>"I think so." Brittany said.</p><p>"Ok. You girls have fun."</p><p> </p><p>As Mrs. Lopez closed the door, Santana and Brittany exchanged smiles.</p><p>"Did you know Lauren Zizes skipped gym class today?" Brittany asked. "I wonder why."</p><p>"Remember when I skipped gym class?" Santana asked, "One and a half years ago, I believe?"</p><p>"Yeah, you got your first period."</p><p>"Sure did."</p><p>"So you mean that Lauren-"</p><p>"That's what I mean, yes."</p><p>The girls grinned.</p><p>"I'm glad you and I are so experienced with this already." Brittany said. "We were the first in our grade to get it. I wonder why people aren't asking us for advice."</p><p>"Yeah... do you know which girls who hasn't gotten it yet?" Santana asked.</p><p>"Hmm... there's only two that i'm sure of, atleast."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"It can just be rumours... but I think it's Lucy Fabray and Rachel Berry."</p><p>Santana smiled. "Oh, of course!"</p><p>Brittany started to look down onto the floor. "You know, I actually think that girl was kind of mean to Lucy in the changing room today."</p><p>"A girl was mean to her?" Santana frowned. "I didn't notice that."</p><p>"Yeah, because you were already outside waiting for me to pack my stuff. But someone teased her because she didn't want to shower, and the only one who did something was Rachel."</p><p>"Well then... good for Rachel."</p><p>"Yeah, but... people pick on Rachel, too. Maybe we should be nice to them."</p><p>Santana nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I do find Rachel a bit immature though, I mean she looks much younger and she feels like a teachers pet."</p><p>"You're right... but she's just a late bloomer, she'll be mature like us in no time."</p><p> </p><p>Just as Brittany said this, the girls heard a click from the front door. Santana looked outside her window.</p><p>"Alright, my mom has left the building." Santana informed. Brittany smiled. </p><p><br/>The two girls got onto the floor as Santana pulled a box that was under her bed. Inside was a bunch of barbie dolls, a plastic wand, and some my little pony dvds.</p><p>"I'll try to sneak in Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses next time we're here." Brittany said. "If we watch it at my house, my baby sister might catch us."</p><p>"In the meantime..." Santana added, "...we'll have these for our princess imaginations."</p><p>She handed Brittany a barbie, and took one herself. Then she spoke in a squeaky voice.</p><p>"Hi, i'm Brenda Buttonsdaughter. My boyfriend is better than yours!"</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Brittany replied with just as a squeaky voice, holding up her barbie in the air. "Well, my boyfriend is a prince, and we are gonna dance at the ball tonight!"</p><p>"Why dance with him when you can dance with... me?"</p><p>The girls pressed their barbies together, and hummed on some random melody as their barbies performed a dance in the air.</p><p>This was the worst secret Brittany and Santana shared. If anyone would to find out they still enjoyed playing with toys and watching silly kids films, then they would be ridiculed for eternity.</p><p><br/>"Who do you have a crush on?" Santana asked. </p><p>"I don't know." Brittany shrugged.</p><p>"If you could choose any boy in our school!"</p><p>"Ok, then I guess Finn's pretty cute."</p><p>Santana smirked. "Close your eyes and think of Finn."</p><p>Brittany closed her eyes, as Santana kissed her on the cheek. Both girls giggled to this.</p><p>"Ok, your turn." Brittany said. "Any boy."</p><p>"Puck." Santana shrugged.</p><p>"Close your eyes and think of Puck!"</p><p>Brittany did just as Santana had done and kissed her friend on the cheek.</p><p>The girls exchanged looks and giggled at each other.</p><p>But... slowly they both stopped smiling, as Santana glanced at Brittany's lips.</p><p>"Are we home alone?" Brittany whispered.</p><p>"Yeah..." Santana nodded, "Definetly."</p><p>With that, she kissed her right on the lips. And they kissed for a long while. Maybe over a minute. When they finally let go, both of them had butterflies in their stomachs, flying all over the place.</p><p>The last secret was bad, but this. This was the biggest secret the two best friends had. And they would do everything they could to keep it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Listen and learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes Jones walked the hallway on the way to her class. She saw two girls in her grade, Santana and Brittany. They were giggling at the fact that you could see a bit of the teacher's buttcrack. Very mature. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Everyone in this school was so childish, or just plain boring. Okay, people are nice to her and no one ever picks on her. But... she doesn't really have close friends.</p><p>Most people in the school always had a group, or atleast one person they always hung out with. Not Mercedes. No, she was breaker of the norm. She switched people she hung out with all the time! It could be because she just wanted to find her clique, but you know... </p><p>Mercedes noticed there were some kids who always was alone. She wasn't sure why. Did they want to be alone? Some people actually prefer to be alone, and can be quite mad if you try to talk to them. Then again... what if they don't want to be alone and just are too shy to do something about it? Though, Mercedes thought she could see the difference between someone who wanted to be alone and someone who didn't. </p><p>Lucy Fabray and Rachel Berry were two people who definetly looked like they didn't want to be alone. Mercedes didn't understand. Both of them seemed to get along, but they still decided to sit in different places of the cafeteria. It was weird. Lucy had a whole table all to herself, that could fit atleast five other people. So did Rachel. Such a waste of space. Why not just sit next to each other? Why shouldn't Mercedes sit next to one of them?</p><p>Lucy was the closest to her. She can start there.</p><p>"Hey." Mercedes said. "Can I sit here?"</p><p>"Sure." Lucy replied. She didn't look at Mercedes. She looked pretty sad and absent-minded, and just looked down at her food.</p><p>"Why are you eating alone?"</p><p>No reply.</p><p>"Have you and Rachel been arguing?" Mercedes asked.</p><p>"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "Rachel? Why would I argue with her?"</p><p>"Well, I thought she and you were friends, and now you're sitting in different parts of the cafeteria."</p><p>"Oh, but it isn't because-"</p><p>Lucy was quiet for a minute, before frowning. "Why don't you sit with Kurt? I thought you and him were friends."</p><p>"We are." Mercedes said, and tried to find Kurt somewhere in the cafeteria. She noticed him sitting with two kids from the grade under them some tables away. "We just don't hang out all the time."</p><p>"Okay, that's how it is with me and Rachel. We just don't hang out all the time."</p><p>"But... you both look pretty lonely-"</p><p>"Mercedes, can I just eat my food in peace? Why did you even come here to talk to me?"</p><p>Mercedes frowned. "Lucy-"</p><p>She suddenly realised something. "You don't like that name?"</p><p>"No..." Lucy said. </p><p>"Is there another name you'd prefer?"</p><p>Lucy was quiet for a moment, before sighing. "Quinn."</p><p>"Quinn?"</p><p>"Yeah. Can you call me Quinn?"</p><p>Mercedes bit her lip. "Sure, but... is that a special name, or...?"</p><p>"Quinn is my middle name. I just like it better than Lucy, that's all."</p><p>Both of them were silent for a moment. Quinn looked at Rachel, and then back at Mercedes.</p><p>"I want to sit with Rachel, I do..." she said, "But... we both know that... if we do, we might become more picked on than we already are."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You see... both me and Rachel are kind of... impopular. And if we are seen together at lunch, then it can become worse."</p><p>Mercedes frowned. "That sounds very stupid. No one picks on me for sitting with you right now!"</p><p>"That's because you're not usually picked on. People have more respect for you than for me. And for Rachie."</p><p>"Rachie?"</p><p>"Uhh..." Quinn blushed. "Hey, class is starting in 10 minutes, I gotta go. See you!"</p><hr/><p>Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang walked out of school. They saw their friend Kurt, a boy in the grade above them, run pass.</p><p>"Hey, Kurt!" Tina yelled, "Wanna go with us to the elementary school nearby to-"</p><p>"Sorry!" Kurt sqeaked, "Can't!"</p><p>"Why?" Artie asked.</p><p>"I, uh... have plans with a friend."</p><p>"Who?" Tina asked. "Can I guess? Is it... Mike?"</p><p>"What? No! Not Mike! Certainly not Mike!"</p><p>"Okay? Don't have to be so weird about it... is it Mercedes?"</p><p>"It's no one from school! I gotta go, or i'll be late! Bye!"</p><p>With that, Kurt Hummel was gone. </p><p>"Every wednesday he has plans with a friend." Artie noted. "It's a pattern."</p><p>"Or helps his dad with something." Tina added. </p><p>"Oh well. We can theorise on the way."</p><p>Artie and Tina had some friends that were a few years younger than them. Most of them would start middle school already in the next year, and therefore they needed to be prepared. Artie and Tina only had TV-shows about how to survive middle school, and they weren't very accurate. The next generation of middle schoolers needed to be prepared by hearing real stories.</p><p>"What if Kurt is a secret spy." Artie said jokingly. "And he is just a normal kid at school, but fights evil when no one sees."</p><p>"So he fights evil every wednesday?" Tina asked. "Sounds very specific."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Oh! What if Kurt has a secret lover!"</p><p>Artie blushed. "Oh, Tina. I love your romantic imaginations."</p><p>"I have gotten a lot of inspiration from creating dramas on the sims." Tina admitted. "Speaking of which, i'm excited for the new pack! I think this one focuses on dates more!  And... I heard of... vampires? Vampires, Artie! Vampires on dates!"</p><p>"Wow." Artie said. "You will create more chaos than the time you killed three different families in the same house to make it haunted, and then the fourth family got really tired because all the ghosts kept waking them up and the social worker took the kids because the adults didn't have the energy to take care of them-"</p><p>"Tartie!"</p><p>Tina and Artie turned around. Behind them sat five kids, who all looked to be around 10-11 years old.</p><p>"Hi guys!" Tina exclaimed. "How's it hanging?"</p><p>"Good!" a boy said.</p><p>"Artie, do you have a new wheelchair?" a girl asked.</p><p>"Yep! I've started to grow! I need bigger wheels!" <br/>(It wasn't mentioned, but Artie sits in a wheelchair. I thought most people would know that who reads this fic, but if you for some reason never watched Glee and still reads this, now you know).</p><p>A brunette that had her hair up in a ponytail walked forward to them.</p><p>"Do you have any new stories about middle school for us?"</p><p>"Oh, yes we do!" Tina said. "Why would we come otherwise?"</p><p>"Now, is there any particular topic you want us to cover?" Artie asked. No one raised their hand. "Alright, then we just have to tell you stories fresh of our minds!"</p><p>"Shall we tell you about the story of our older friend?" Tina asked. "Kurt Hummel?"</p><p>All the kids nodded.</p><p>"Okay!" Artie said. "First day of middle school. Little Artie rolls in, nervous as frick. Yes, I swear now, that's what middle school does."</p><p>"In comes tiny Tina. Her mom had made her hair that morning, she wore two cute braids. She was ready for middle school."</p><p>"Artie and Tina had known each other before, but no other kids in their class wanted to talk to them. They figured they needed other friends! If it was always them two, what would happen if there was a big fight? But no, no one wanted to sit with them at lunch!"</p><p>"In comes Kurt like a knight in shining armor. Okay, no, but he just walked into the cafeteria and looked around. And so, he made eye contact with us. Us! The younger kids! Just ordinary peasants!"</p><p>Artie spun around in his chair as he spoke with a flirty voice. "And he asked if he could sit with us!"</p><p>The younger kids seemed pretty bored by this story.</p><p>"How is he?" a blonde girl asked. "Like, what's his personality?"</p><p>"Personality is not important right now." Tina said. "The important thing is that he is older than us! Being friends with someone older means you're automatically cool!"</p><p>"That sounds weird." a boy said.</p><p>"It's not weird, <em>Ryder</em>." Tina growled. "It's cool."</p><p>"Yeah, listen to us." Artie added. "We know."</p><p>All the younger kids frowned a bit.</p><p>"So this is the third time you have told us about middle school." the blonde girl said. "And all we learned is that you shouldn't use the toilet that's closest to the restroom door, that you shouldn't bring your gameboy to class and that befriending older kids is cool."</p><p>"Yeah, what about it, Kitty?" Artie asked.</p><p>"I want to learn school stuff. Like, how to handle bad teachers."</p><p>"And if people are as mean in school changing rooms as they are on TV." the brunette with a ponytail added.</p><p>"Oh, and how about what to do if someone actually steals your lunch money!" Ryder exclaimed.</p><p>"Guys, what if we don't go to the same middle school as Tartie?" another boy asked. "Then everything will be different!"</p><p>Tina and Artie looked nervous.</p><p>"Wade, we didn't think of that..." Tina admitted. "But... William Mckinnley middle school is the closest one to this elementary-"</p><p>"My parents talked about me going to an all boys middle school." Wade said. "They say that I hang out too much with girls. Which isn't true, Kitty and Marley are the only girls I hang out with. Then I hang out with Jake and Ryder. So only half of my friends are girls."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly." the boy named Jake said. "Your parents are weird."</p><p><br/>"Artie..." Tina whispered. "Maybe we should try to bring Kurt with us next time. He's more experienced of middle school than we are... I just realised that."</p><p>"Perhaps." Artie said, "But Kurt seems to be a busy man. Maybe we should... befriend new older kids."</p><p>Tina looked terrified. Artie bit his lip, but nodded. "Yeah. It's a scary thought. But maybe we can."</p><hr/><p>Kurt walked out in his ballet outfit. Mike Chang was already there, stretching.</p><p>"You look stressed." Mike said.</p><p>"Yeah, two of my friends almost caught me going here." Kurt admitted. "They asked me where I was going and I panicked and said I was gonna meet someone."</p><p>"Kurt! You gotta be careful! They might think that someone is me!"</p><p>"I know. Ugh, why is everyone so nosy."</p><p>Mike rolled his eyes. "Today, I almost had to ask you to borrow a pencil, before I found one on the floor."</p><p>"Yesterday I almost had to say 'excuse me' to you in the corridor, but luckily I could pass you without talking."</p><p>"Good, because if you had said that then someone definetly would've heard and know that we go to ballet together!"</p><p>The two boys took deep sighs.</p><p>Hopefully no one would ever know their secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Tina was talking about sims 2 nightlife or sims 3 late night is up to interpretation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mercedes the gossip queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana and Brittany walked through the hallway linking arms. They were heading for a girl who sat on a bench and tied her shoes.</p><p>"Hi Mercedes." Santana said. </p><p>"Hi." Mercedes replied.</p><p>"What are you doing after school today?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Do you want to come to my house?" Brittany asked. "And hang out with us?"</p><p>Mercedes frowned a bit, but nodded. "Sure."</p><p>It wasn't often someone asked her to hang out outside of school, so even if Mercedes didn't talk a lot with Brittany and Santana, it was flattering to know that someone wanted to ask her that.</p><p><br/>
Later on, they were walking towards Brittany's house.</p><p>"We were going to ask Rachel and Lucy, too." Santana explained, "But I don't know where they are."</p><p>"Quinn." Mercedes said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lucy wants to be called Quinn... she likes that name better."</p><p>Brittany and Santana gave Mercedes a questionable look.</p><p>"How do you know this?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"She told me." Mercedes shrugged, but then she got an uncomfortable feeling inside. Maybe Quinn didn't want people to know this? But at the same time, if she wants to be called Quinn, then maybe people should know it.</p><p>The girls seemed to accept this answer, and they didn't say a lot more until they arrived at Brittany's house.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, i'm home!" Brittany shouted. </p><p>Her mother came into the hallway. "Hi girls. How was school?"</p><p>"It was good." Santana said. It was apparently common for Santana to be at Brittany's house, since her mother didn't even think twice about it. However, Mercedes wasn't a normal guest at Britt's, and soon Mrs. Pierce noticed her.</p><p>"Hello, i'm Whitney, Brittany's mom." she greeted, shaking hands with Mercedes.</p><p>"I'm Mercedes. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"So we're gonna go up on my room." Brittany said.</p><p>"Okay, but be silent, I just picked your sister up from preschool and she fell asleep in the car, and I don't want to wake her."</p><p>"Sure, mom."</p><p> </p><p>Brittany's room was painted blue, with some stickers of butterflies and stars on the walls, aswell as some photos of her when she was younger. She also had a table filled with drawings she had started on, and a diary sparkled with glitter, aswell as some gossip magazines just lying in a mess. She also had a bright pink stereo just lying in the window. It was more or less the room of your avarage preteen girl.</p><p>"Can we listen to some music?" Santana asked, while she already was flickering through the CDs and tapes.</p><p>"My sister is taking a nap, remember?" Brittany reminded her.</p><p>"She's almost five, she shouldn't take naps anymore."</p><p>"I still take naps sometimes." Mercedes admitted. "If I have a headache or if i'm tired from school, it's really effective."</p><p>The two girls in front of her were silent for a moment, before Brittany shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, I take naps sometimes too. It's relaxing. And sometimes nostalgic, it reminds me of when I was little."</p><p>Mercedes smiled. Santana just looked a little awkward, but they soon changed the subject.</p><p><br/>
Later on, the girls sat with one magazine each. There was mostly interviews with famous people, and rumours about famous people, and all that. There was also a little page where children sent in questions for "experts" to answer. They could ask about everything from how to get your crush to like you to questions about puberty, and how to deal with that stuff. That page was probably the most interesting. Not only because you could read about kids having the same questions as you, but also it was fun to laugh at how weird some children seemed to be.</p><p>"Aww, this boy doesn't know how to get his crush to like him!" Santana told the others, her eyes in the magazine. "He even tried buying her chocolate bars, and she said no."</p><p>"Sheesh, that's harsh." Brittany commented.</p><p>"Hey Mercedes" Santana said, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Mercedes shrugged.</p><p>"But don't you think any boy is cute?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"Not even Kurt?" Santana giggled. "I've seen you two hang out."</p><p>"Aw, come on!" Mercedes exclaimed, smiling. "You know a girl and a boy can just be friends. Besides, i'm pretty sure Kurt is..."</p><p>She didn't finish the sentence, which made the other two girls curious.</p><p>"You're pretty sure he's what?" Santana asked.</p><p>"...not really interested in... me, or anyone else."</p><p>That was not what Mercedes actually was going to say. Unfortunately, Santana noticed that.</p><p>"That was not what you actually were going to say." Santana said. "Come on, spill it."</p><p>"No..." Mercedes said. </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because... I don't know."</p><p><br/>
Luckily, Santana gave up on asking, which made Mercedes feel relieved.</p><p><br/>
"What's more in this magazine?" Santana asked, flickering through the pages. "Let's see... someone having a friendship problem... can't relate. A boy asking why whenever he thinks of girls his... ew! They do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Forget it." Santana shivered. "Boys are just gross people."</p><p>"Look, here's a girl asking why she hasn't gotten her period yet." Brittany said. "Poor thing."</p><p>"And she only just turned 12, dear god. She has to have patience."</p><p><br/>
Mercedes was suprised to see them speak so openly about this subject. Then again, Santana and Brittany seemed to be very close, so maybe it wasn't that strange. </p><p>"How about you, Mercedes?" Santana asked. "Have you gotten it yet?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." Mercedes said awkwardly. "Yeah, some months ago."</p><p>"Cool." Brittany said, "Me and Santana both got it like, first out of everyone in our grade."</p><p>"Yeah, so we're basically experts."</p><p>"Okay." Mercedes replied, nodding.</p><p><br/>
They spent another hour at Brittany's, before Mercedes mom called her and told her she had to get home. After they waved her off, Santana and Brittany sat for a moment and looked at each other.</p><p>"You know what would be fun?" Santana asked. "A sleepover."</p><p>"A sleepover with you and me?"</p><p>"Not just us - but some other people too."</p><p>"Who did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Mercedes... and then Rachel, and Quinn. I think they never have been at sleepovers."</p><p>Brittany bit her lip. "But isn't it weird just to ask them out of the blue? We barely talk to them."</p><p>"True." Santana agreed. "I feel like, if we hang out with Quinn, Rachel probably wants to join, and vice versa."</p><p>"It sounds like a plan! Get to know them!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p><br/>
Brittany moved closer, staring at Santana's lips. But just as both girls were about to move a bit closer, Brittany's mom called.</p><p>"Santana, your mother's here!"</p><p>Santana sighed. "See you tomorrow, Britt-Britt."</p><p> </p><p>Brittany later sat in her bed, with her diary in front of her. She began writing in it.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Diary!</em><br/>
<em>Today was a fun day. We had math, and science, and lunch, and biology and music. During music class I held hands with Santana while we were playing maracas. After we asked Mercedes if she wanted to come home to me, and she said yes! At my house we were reading magazines and Santana found some gross ones about boys! Santana says boys are gross, but she also says she thinks some boys are cute. I don't know if she thinks they are cuter than me, because even if I really really want to kiss boys one day I think Santana kisses me better. We only kiss in secret, though, so we are not like two girlfriends or anything. I really want to play with barbies right now, I have come up with some new ideas for a story that I want them to play out. But it's late and my mom will ask me why i'm making weird sounds.</em><br/>
<em>Diary, I tell you a lot of secret stuff and you haven't told me very much. It would be nice to atleast hear what you do when i'm not here. P.S: I think my cat tries to read you, so be careful.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The magazine is actually based on a real magazine that several generations of kids has grown up with where I live. Kids do send in a lot of absurd stuff, and sometimes pretty graphic ones (like one kid who claimed they shoved up vegetables in... well, "the wrong way"). There's lots of laughter and lots of cringiness with that magazine. I really pity the experts who has to work with answering these kids, because jesus fucking christ...</p><p>Also, Brittany asking her diary to talk to her back is literally a thing I used to do when I was younger. Younger than Brittany is in this fic, though, but still. I of course knew my diary was an object but it was fun to imagine lol</p><p>If there's any character you would like me to focus on more, just tell me! I'm happy to get feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late bloomers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn and Puck were strolling down the hallway. Puck kicked over some trashcans. They saw someone they knew sitting on a bench.</p><p>"Hi, Rachel." Finn said.</p><p>"Oh." Rachel said. "Hi."</p><p>"Sup?" Puck said, spraying axe on himself.</p><p>"I'm... fine." Rachel said. She wondered why they were talking to her. "I'm just waiting for someone."</p><p>"Who?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Just a... friend."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>Puck suddenly took Finn's arm. "Well, Rach, we gotta go now. Bye!"</p><p><br/>He dragged Finn away. As they had gone around the corner, Puck whispered. "Dude, she's obviously waiting for a boy!"</p><p>"What?" Finn whispered back.</p><p>"Just a friend? That always means she's having a date with someone. Come on, we're gonna go hide and see what happens."</p><p> </p><p>Quinn slowly walked towards Rachel. She looked pretty shocked and a bit sad.</p><p>"Quinn-" Rachel said, standing up. "Are you... okay?"</p><p>"I don't know." Quinn mumbled.</p><p>"Do you want to sit down?"</p><p>Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Has anyone been mean to you?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"No... I mean, not today. Not this time."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>Quinn sighed. She didn't make eye contact at all. "I... I was at the restroom before."</p><p>"Did someone say something that upset you? Did they talk about you? Did they talk about me? It sucks that we are both unpopular, but atleast we have each other even though we sometimes eat alone so no one sees us together-"</p><p>"Rachie, no. It's... not about that."</p><p><br/>Rachel was silent and tried to listen carefully to her friend. Quinn bit her lip and looked around as if she didn't want anyone to be nearby. Then she took a deep breath.</p><p>"When I was... in the restroom, I saw... uhm..."</p><p>"Take your time." Rachel said, who slowly started to realise where this was going.</p><p>"I got... there was-"</p><p>"Was there any..." Rachel whispered, and then leaned in and spoke in a much more silent tone. "...blood?"</p><p>Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Quinn, you should tell your mom..." Rachel said.</p><p>"I'm nervous." Quinn admitted. </p><p>"What are you nervous about?"</p><p>"I don't know, that she will... get overly excited or something and tell everyone in the neighbourhood. I mean, how would your mom react?"</p><p><br/>Rachel smiled awkwardly. "Well... I don't know, because I don't have a mom. Remember?"</p><p>"Oh. Right."</p><p>"But when I get my..." Rachel said, "...you know, I don't think I want to tell my dads. I just hope I don't bleed on all my clothes so they have to wash them and wonder if I have gotten hurt and-"</p><p>"Rachel." Quinn interrupted.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm not helping."</p><p>The girls sat there for some seconds in silence, before Rachel took Quinn's hand. "Hey, aren't your mom picking you up today?"</p><p>"Yeah." Quinn replied. "She is."</p><p>"I suggest you're gonna tell her in the car. Announcing things are always the best in the car."</p><p>"That's a good idea, Rachie. Thank you."</p><p>The girls hugged, and then said goodbye.</p><p><br/>Rachel passed Finn and Puck, who had been eavesdropping on them without getting caught. Right now they were both all red in the face.</p><p>"Wow." Finn said. "Lucy's name is actually Quinn. How wacky!"</p><p>"So she was bloody." Puck mumbled. "Do girls like... cut themselves at a certain age and then it just bleeds inside them forever?"</p><p>"I don't know." Finn admitted, "But I don't think that's what happens. Maybe we should look it up. Like, in our biology books. So we don't walk around with misinformation-"</p><p>"Dude. No. We don't read the texts, we just look at the pictures. Like men."</p><p>"But imagine if we're ever ending up with a girl and we don't know-"</p><p>Finn was interrupted by Puck kicking over another trashcan.</p><p>"I don't need to read about girls and their girl functions." he said. "I'm gonna learn by just observing"</p><p>Finn frowned a bit at his friend. "Okay. Good luck with that."</p><p><br/>Finn and Puck weren't the only eavesdroppers. There was one more on the other side of the hallway. She really wanted to spill the information she heard to some other girls, but she wasn't sure she should.</p><hr/><p><br/>"Hi, i'm home!" Rachel announced.</p><p>"Hi sweetie, how was school?" </p><p>It was the voice of her first dad. He always asked that.</p><p>"It was fine."</p><p>"No, tell us everything!"</p><p>That was the voice of her other dad. Her dads who loved her so much and wanted to hear everything about their daughter's day because she was their little star. Sometimes Rachel wondered if her dads care too much about her. She was sure they've read her diary once or twice, so she had started to keep some of her thoughts in her own head if she really didn't want anyone to know them.</p><p>"I had math, and then history, then lunch, then english..." Rachel said, listing all the classes she had that day.</p><p>"Yeah, but tell us about what you did in the classes." her dad replied. "Also, did you and your friends do something fun?"</p><p>"Well..." Rachel started, before going silent for a bit. "No, nothing interesting happened today."</p><p>"Don't lie to us!" her other dad giggled. "We can see on you that there's something that you're not telling."</p><p>"No, really." Rachel assured them and smiled brightly.</p><p>"Hm. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, i'm sure."</p><p>"You know you can talk to us if something's wrong?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>That was a lie. Rachel couldn't talk about everything with her dads. Or, she could, but there was some things that just felt weird to discuss with your parents. This was one of those things.</p><p>Rachel is a pretty late bloomer. She knows she is. She'll grow eventually, but it's hard when everyone else seems to be so in advance. One of the reasons she and Quinn were close (atleast according to Rachel) was because both of them were "late". Today, Quinn got her period and Rachel still hasn't gotten hers. Quinn hasn't changed a bit because of it, but Rachel feels like her friend is now much older and cooler than her. </p><p>But then again... periods aren't fun? How is Rachel supposed to handle hers? She doesn't have a mom who can help. Her dads would probably make a whole awkward deal of it all. Ugh. Let's hope she never gets it.</p><p>Do other people feel this way? Or is Rachel the only person on the planet to have conflicted feelings over this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No one really cares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William Schuester walked into the teachers lounge. He sat down and took out his lunchbox.</p><p>"Hi, Will." Sheldon Beiste, the school gym teacher, said. "How's it going?"</p><p>"I just had a history lesson." Will sighed. "Nothing special happened, but as the kids were discussing a question, I was observing how they acted towards each other."</p><p>"Ooh, we're gossiping about the children?"</p><p>That was the voice of Sue Sylvester, another gym teacher at the school. "You know, I think the girls in sixth grade are afraid of me. The boys act a little tougher, but i'll get them eventually."</p><p>"Oh, I can guarantee the boys in sixth grade are afraid of you, Sue." said Emma Pillsbury, who was the school's guidance counselor. "Just yesterday there was a boy worrying he wouldn't grow anymore because 'a tall blonde woman' said he wouldn't grow fast enough."</p><p>"And he most likely isn't, i'm sorry." Sue shrugged. "Anyways, William, what gossip do you have about the students in your history class?"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't call it gossip." Will admitted. "As I was saying to Sheldon, it's more of an observation."</p><p>"Then share your observation!"</p><p>"Well, for starters... Noah Puckerman-"</p><p><br/>All three faculty members in front of Will sighed.</p><p>"Sorry." Sheldon said, "Noah is just a kid that makes an impression on ya. Continue."</p><p>"I could see that Noah wasn't really paying attention, but not because he brought his gameboy to class again. He was reading a book under the table!"</p><p>"A book?" Emma exclaimed. "What kind of book? Is it one of those kids book that parents dislike because they are 'too easy' to read, but kids love them like candy?"</p><p>"I couldn't see." Will admitted. "But I noticed Finn Hudson, who sat next to him, was checking it out too. Both boys looked to be a bit grossed out."</p><p>"Oh, so they were reading a pornographic novel!" Sue exclaimed with disgust. Everyone looked at her with frowns.</p><p>"No, they are just kids..." Emma said and looked down on table in horror.</p><p>"Oh i'm sorry, but they really are not." Sue said. "They are hormonal, sweaty monsters and this is just the beginning. They will act grossed out, but will find themselves more and more curious-"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough, Sue!" Will interrupted. "I wasn't sure what they were reading, but it was certainly not anything like that."</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, but I will keep an eye on Puckerman and Hudson a bit more. Continue with your observation story thing, William."</p><p>"Next to the boys sat Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. It's fun, everywhere I go they are always next to each other. I don't think I ever have seen them apart."</p><p>"Funny story about that." Sue said, "I had P.E with them once and tried to put them on seperate teams when we played dogdeball, but then we were one short that day and Santana volunteered to go over to the other team."</p><p>"They belong together." Sheldon shrugged, while eating chicken. "It's destiny."</p><p>"Well, if not here, then the girls definetly will hook up in high school, that's what i'm saying." Sue chuckled.</p><p>"Sue!" Emma gasped.</p><p>"What? It's true! Continue, William."</p><p>"You know, I honestly forgot where I was." William admitted.</p><p>"What other kids where there?" Sheldon asked. "The kids talk about us all the time so they definetly have to know we're talking about them all the time."</p><p>"Well, there was Kurt Hummel-"</p><p>"Oh, the gay kid." Sue said. "You know, it wouldn't suprise me if that kid takes ballet classes and hides it from everyone."</p><p>"Sue..." Will said slowly and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quinn was getting her books out for the next class, when Rachel smoothly skipped up to her.</p><p>"How did it go?" she asked.</p><p>"How did it go with what?" Quinn asked back.</p><p>"You know, with..."</p><p><br/>Quinn knew what Rachel was reffering to, but she didn't really want to talk about it.</p><p>It isn't such a big deal, really. But as she got in the car and told her mom, she felt so much different. Her mom barely reacted. As they got home, she helped Quinn a bit with how to take care of it. But that was that. Nothing more.</p><p><br/>"It went well." Quinn said sharply and tried to change the subject. "Hey, what class do you have now?"</p><p>"Gym? We both have gym now, remember?"</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. I don't know if i'm gonna participate today."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p><br/>Quinn looked down. "Now when I got my... you know, i'm gonna ask if I can sit on the bench."</p><p>"Sue Sylvester won't allow it." Rachel said.</p><p>"Wouldn't allow what?"</p><p><br/>The two girls turned around. Behind them stood Sue Sylvester, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Are you two thinking of skipping gym class?" she asked in an intimidating voice.</p><p>"N-no." Rachel stuttered, feeling nervous. "I'm gonna be there, S-Sue... It was Q-Quinn-"</p><p>"Quinn? Who's Quinn?"</p><p>"I am." Quinn said.</p><p>"Lucy, have you switched name to Quinn?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Alright." Sue shrugged. "Quinn, why do you want to skip gym?"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"Because? Come on, out with it!"</p><p>Quinn just looked down on the floor. Sue sighed.</p><p>"Kid, i've seen this with hundreds of girls your age during the years. And you know what I say to them? I say that the only time they can even think of skipping gym is if they are on the edge of dying. And you, miss Fabray, are not on the edge of dying."</p><p><br/>Both Quinn and Rachel were completely silent.</p><p><br/>"Now, go change." Sue muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Dude, look at this!"</p><p>Puck and Finn were sitting with their biology books in hand. People would think they were just studying, and... well, they were, in a sort of way. After having eavesdropped on yesterdays conversaion, they wanted to learn more about the female anatomy. Both Puck and Finn had tried searching on the internet, but felt like it was wrong searching on their family computers. Besides, the biology books were supposed to give them all the info the school thought they had to know. Which was... not much, but still something.</p><p>"It was near that Mr. Schue caught us in history class." Puck said.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't bring books to class." Finn suggested.</p><p>"But it's more exciting to be sneaky, right?"</p><p>"I guess. What did you find?"</p><p>"Well, apparently, girls have this thing called-"</p><p>"What are you two doing?"</p><p>Finn and Puck looked up in panic and saw Mercedes Jones standing in front of them.</p><p>"H-how long have you been standing there?" Finn asked.</p><p>"I just arrived. But I see you two are looking at some interesting stuff."</p><p>"No we aren't?"</p><p>Mercedes giggled. "Don't worry. Every kid sneakily looks at those pages. I think."</p><p>"Really?" Finn asked. "So... you won't say anything to anyone?"</p><p>"No, of course not. I mean, no one cares anyway?"</p><p>"Still, we don't wanna make the others think we are looking at some porn or something." Puck said. Finn shushed him.</p><p><br/>Mercedes walked across the hallway, where she met up with Kurt.</p><p>"Hi Kurt."</p><p>"Hi... what were you talking to Finn and Puck about?"</p><p>"Oh... they were just asking about something about biology."</p><p>"Do we have homework?" Kurt asked nervously.</p><p>"No, no..." Mercedes assured him. "They just had a general question."</p><p>"Puck and Finn had a general question about biology? Sounds a bit iffy to me, Mercedes."</p><p>Mercedes looked around, and then dragged Kurt closer to her. She was whispering. "Okay... I didn't want to say, but actually, they were looking at the... more adult parts of our biology book. Not that there's much about those pages, but they were embarrased that I caught them."</p><p>"Okay..." Kurt said with a tone of uncomfortableness. "I was... kind of expecting that, actually."</p><p>"Yeah." Mercedes shrugged. Kurt didn't seem to care so much. That's what she said. No one really cared. But was it still right to say it?</p><p> </p><p>Oh well. There's far worse stuff Mercedes knows about that she hasn't said to anyone. Not to mention all the things she doesn't actually know is true, but just... suspects about people. Like how Kurts eyes grow bigger when he mentions that kid Blaine from his choir. Or how oddly close Santana and Brittany are. She doesn't know everything that's going on, but she does suspect some things. Suspection doesn't always mean it's right, but sometimes Mercedes feel like sharing them anyways. Luckily, she hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oh fuck we're having THAT class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long that I decided that I need to update this, because I truly love this fic even if I don't update often. So I decided to write the chapter I originally planned to have some later chapters in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Schue stood in front of the class, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>"Hi, kids... so, the school board asked every teacher to, uh... teach children some stuff that they fear less children know about nowadays."<br/>He started to write on the board. <em>Reproduction</em>.</p><p>"Oh, no." Rachel mumbled, blushing.</p><p>"Oh, yes", Mr. Schue said, "We have to do this. You have to learn this sooner or later and it's better if you learn it sooner."</p><p>"But we already know how babies are made." Quinn said. Rachel gave a quick nod.</p><p>"Yes, but everyone does not. There are some people that... never quite learns, either because no one told them or because they blocked it out. But as you get older, you have to know... you know?"</p><p>"Get to the point!" Santana exclaimed, chewing gum.</p><p>"Santana, no gum."</p><p>"I need gum to get through this."</p><p>Mr. Schue sighed, "Well, okay. I think you all know the basics... a male and female meet-"</p><p>Suddenly, the class started to giggle.</p><p>"...anyways. They meet and, eh... they use their, um, organs-"</p><p>Now, the class was giggling ever more. </p><p>Mr. Schue was slightly annoyed. "Do you guys want to tell? Anyone? Finn, do you want to tell what happens next?"</p><p>Finn looked like he was shaking, "Uh, what?"</p><p>"Do you want to explain to the class what happened when a man and a woman meet?"</p><p>Everyone grinned as Finn gulped. "Uh... they take off their clothes... and into bed..."</p><p>"Not always a bed!" Puck shouted, making everyone hold back laughter.</p><p>"Right. Er... they don't have any clothes on and they... put their things together and then the woman is pregnant with a baby."</p><p>Everyone bursted out laughing. Finn just buried in his head in his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ William, can't you teach your own class and have to get a kid to tell everything?"<br/>Everyone turned their heads as they noticed Coach Sylvester walking up to the board. She shook her head disappointedly at Mr. Schue. "I'm gonna take over from here."</p><p>She turned around to the giggling middle schoolers. "Alright, here's the deal: Sex."</p><p>"Sue..." Mr. Schue said.</p><p>"Reproductive sex. The male genitalia cannot be loose, okay? It has to rise!"</p><p>"Sue!"</p><p>"Same thing with female, it has to be warmed up. Otherwise you're dry humping and it won't feel good."</p><p>Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable. "You really think we should-"</p><p>"Then, after grossing out everyone, the male reaches climax and shoots in sperms inside her, which later turns into a baby, who later gets to be in middle school and learn about how their parents once were the most disgusting creatures alive to make them live. If you still want sex but not a baby, put a condom on your dick."</p><p>"Sue, that's enough!" </p><p>"What? The children need to know, don't they?"</p><p>"But they might be too young-"</p><p>"I'm not saying they should have sex, Will, i'm just educating them about how it works. Better earlier than later."</p><p>"I know, but you don't have to use such words."</p><p>"Schuester, you are hopeless."</p><p> </p><p>As all the kids cackled like crazy, one little hand was raised. It stood out from the crowd.</p><p>"Yes, Brittany?" Mr. Schue said.</p><p>"I know how babies are made", Brittany said, "I know how they are made with a man and a woman." She gave Santana a glance, "I'm wondering how two women can have a child."</p><p>Some kids chuckled, but most were actually silent now. </p><p>"Well..." Mr. Schue mumbled.</p><p>"Brittany, that's a perfectly valid question." Sue explained. She suddenly seemed to talk in a more calm and educating tone. "Now, two women can't get pregnant through sex, but they can get children in other ways. For example, they can have a sperm donor, which can be a very random person or someone they know who donates sperm to them so they can get pregnant." <br/>Brittany nodded enthusiastically, feeling satisfied with this answer. "While we're on that subject," Sue said, now having eye contact with Kurt (who looked absolutely terrified and wanted to leave the classroom before they even started), "gay men can get a child too, if they for example use a woman as a surrogate."</p><p>Now Rachel nodded. That was how she was born, after all. The rest of the kids didn't laugh, or think this was embarrasing. They actually felt... pretty enlightened.</p><p>"Does anyone else have a question?" Sue asked.</p><p>"I have one", Puck said confidently, "How do threesomes work?"</p><p>Almost every kid more or less died of laughter now. The only ones who didn't was Quinn and Rachel. </p><p>"Puckerman..." Mr. Schue sighed.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked out, Brittany and Santana tried to get away from the crowd.</p><p>"Thank you." Santana whispered. "You know, for asking that for me."</p><p>"No problem." Brittany replied. She then smiled, "What if we get a baby when we're older?"</p><p>"Nice thought... but we're surely gonna meet our future husbands before. Though, we will certainly be neighbours and let our kids play together."</p><p>Brittany looked down on the ground. "Yeah..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>